femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Dr. Fran Stanton (Law
'Dr. Fran Stanton '(Ally Walker) is the hidden villainess of "Conned", episode 11.19 of Law & Order: SVU (airdate April 7, 2010). She was a therapist who became infatuated with one of her patients, depressed teen Andrew Hingham, eventually leading her to coerce him into a sexual relationship. When Fran became pregnant and Andrew panicked, the evil doctor convinced Andrew into staying with her, manipulating him by convincing him he couldn't abandon his child like his father abandoned him. When Andrew began a relationship with classmate Mallory Sidwell, Fran falsely told the girl's parents that Andrew had raped her, giving her a reason to have Andrew institutionalized. From there, she began using psychiatric drugs as a means of making Andrew compliant in their illicit relationship, wrongfully diagnosing him as schizophrenic to cover her tracks. Andrew additionally initially also went along with Fran's manipulations for the sake of their unborn child. After Andrew fled the hospital, Dr. Stanton assisted the SVU detectives in the search for him, mostly talking with FBI psychiatrist Dr. George Huang. It later turned out that Andrew was so desperate to Hide his secret family with Fran after accidentally killing his conman friend Jack Robinson as he tried to rape him, he mutilated his face and planted his ID on him to make it appear that he was dead. Fran's villainous reveal came when, after Andrew was found, she posted his bail and took him to her home. When Detective Tutuola and Dr. Huang got there, Fran lied and claimed that she had brought Andrew home due to a belief that he was unsafe with his mother. When the two barged into the house, they found Andrew in Frann's bedroom, groggy from being drugged by his villainous therapist. When they heard the sound of a baby crying in the background (that being Andrew and Fran's love child), Stanton ordered them to leave. After arresting Fran, Huang and Tutuola interrogated her while Detective Benson talked with Andrew, who revealed in detail his coerced affair with Dr. Stanton. Fran at first denied drugging or having sex with Andrew, desperately trying to justify all of her unlawful psychiatric decisions regarding Andrew. Eventually, Fran was cornered as Tutuola and Huang revealed all the evidence they had against her, also revealing that the drug combination she gave Andrew could have killed him. At that, Fran broke down,claiming she and Andrew were in love. While allocuting in court, Fran revealed that she knew that what she did was "something people couldn't understand" and that she was sorry if she hurt Andrew. The judge accepted the allocution, adding that she found Fran's actions deplorable and that she would put her in prison for life if she could. As she was led out of the courtroom, Fran called out to a tearful Andrew, saying that she would wait for him, with Andrew looking on tearfully as Fran was taken away. Trivia *Ally Walker previously played another Law & Order ''franchise villainess, appearing on the original series as the villainous Gretchen Steel. *Ally Walker also played murderess Renee Williams on ''Matlock. Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Pervert Category:Remorseful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested